The present invention relates to high-stiffness stabilizer/bearings for passive magnetic bearing systems, and more specifically, it relates to the concept of time-averaging of a periodic magnetic field the frequency of which is Large compared to fee rate of growth of an Earnshaw Theorem-related instability.